


When Bad Things Happen ...

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-16
Updated: 2006-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tritter has a short conversation with House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Bad Things Happen ...

**Author's Note:**

> None.

  
**STATUS:** Unpublished.  
 **TITLE:** When Bad Things Happen ...  
 **AUTHOR:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/nightdog_writes/profile)[**nightdog_writes**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/nightdog_writes/)  
 **PAIRING:** Tritter/House  
 **RATING:** PG-13  
 **WARNINGS:** Just speculation.  
 **SUMMARY:** Tritter has a short conversation with House.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Don't own 'em. Never will.  
 **AUTHOR NOTES:** None.  
 **BETA:** Un-betaed.

  


  
 **When Bad Things Happen ...**

  
"You do realize, Doctor, that some very bad things can happen in prison. Even the Federal pens can be hellholes with the right word in a willing ear." Tritter paused.

Dr. House was still reading the chart in front of him, ignoring the detective's words. Tritter was silent for a moment, thoughtfully chewing his gum.

"Assaults, beatings, rapes," he said. "It all happens, every day." He shifted in his chair, letting his eyes roam around the glass-walled office. "Sometimes twice a day. Three times."

House continued to ignore him, but Tritter could see the doctor's fingers tighten almost imperceptibly on the paper.

"You'd think it would happen most in the showers." The detective's voice was soft, his tone even, as if he were discussing the weather. "But it's usually the laundry. All the new inmates work a shift in the laundry. Even inmates who used to be white-collar or academic professionals in their ... previous lives. Like doctors."

Tritter leaned back, stretching a little. "It's hardest on them, of course. They're not used to physical violence; fighting back when they're attacked. The inmates hunt in packs, so it's never any real contest. They don't bother with gags -- there's no way the screams could be heard over the steam presses, and the guards aren't listening anyway."

The detective noted Dr. House had apparently been reading the same line on the chart over and over. Good. He popped his gum and was pleased to see House jump, just a little.

"They're bent over the nearest workbench -- sometimes the inmates are a little too forceful, and we see injuries like dislocated shoulders, broken ribs. As for condoms --"

House's head snapped up. "What are you trying to do? Scare me? Fine, the big bad detective has scared me. I'm trembling. After all, it's not like I haven't known pain before!" He slammed his cane down across the top of his desk.

Detective Tritter stared at him, then rose slowly from the chair. Straightening his tie, adjusting the knot, the corners of his mouth twitched up.

"You?" His tone was placid. "You assume too much, Doctor House. I was talking about Doctor Wilson. You have a good day, now."

  
~ fin


End file.
